C2 Beta 13
CnR Beta 13 is designed for SA-MP 0.2X. =C2 Beta 13= What's New/Changed Workers of the Day - New Workers of the day: - Trucker of the day - Fisherman of the day - Best Player of the day - Worst Player of the day - You can now get multiple awards - Workers of the day are done at 11:30 pm - /wotd to see the last workers of the day Personal Pets - Carry a personal pet with you - Buy pets at 24/7 - Pets can be transfered to and from your houses from the house pet menu - Pets will defend you from attackers (pets attack people who attack you) - /pet for Pet main menu - /petcmds for Pet Commands (all commands accessible from /pet menu) - Pet slapping people. You lose your pet when you petslap someone with it. - Pet attacking people. Your pet must be trained to attack on command. - Pet fights. Your pet must be trained to attack on command, and can fight other pets - $pet quickstring - Added pets to /myinfo and /inventory Hitmen - Increased minimum hit fee to 10k$ - Hitmen receive some money if a hit contract quits close to them - Fixed some issues with not getting hit money back for cancelled hits Life Insurance - Life insurance price now depends on prime rate. - Automatic life insurance, will automatically purchase life insurance when you die, if you have none and have enough money. - You can turn off automatic life insurance in /settings Fishing - New fish stuff, including 1 new fish you can keep. - Bonus fish of the day, with a minimum size - Fish prices (sell at 24/7) depend on supply / demand, and on the cnr prime rate. Player Birthdays - Stay alive 365 days and it's your birthday! - Receive gifts from other players - You cannot be attacked by other players on the day of your birthday Total City Stats - Total city stats can be seen on saturdays - /citystats for total city stats - City stats are automatically displayed at 11pm on saturdays Other - Item prices now depend on cnr prime rate. When the prime rate is higher, prices of goods are lower. (See pic below) - No bribing during robberies - Cops can corpse slap - You can mourn the last death even if the corpse isn't close to you - Cops below level 2 cannot receive bribes - Changed /spawn to /newlife to avoid confusion - Increased Money Rush bonus amount - Increased bail/ticket fees for most crimes - Split settings into game settings and text draw settings - New textdraw settings - You can no longer /login after having spawned, to prevent life loss. - All pickups have been redone, more pickups and new pickups. - You can use /arrest to continue police training. =Beta 13.1= - Reduced pet training time. Both levels of pet training should take around 5 gamedays each (you must be on the server). - The percentage of training complete for pets is now displayed in the pet menu - Reduced the chance of pet deaths from heart attacks - Reduced the chance of pets running away, and added a minimum age for pets running away. - Reduced the chance of pets dying during attacks / pet fights - Changed pet food levels for pet attacks / fights - Added a Force pet to exercise option for personal pets, to reduce their size - Untrained pets can now accept pet fight invitations - Reduced max damage for pets defending / attacking people - Added an option to switch pets with a house pet - Adjusted the fish market (which was always at it's lowest) - No hits on your cnr birthday, and any current hits are cancelled. - Damage for fish slaps, pet slaps and pet attacks is now taken from your armor first, then from your health. - New animations: */pointup */shout */assslap */jumpkick */handstand (/sit 13) - Changed total city stats to automatically display at 8pm on saturdays. You can see total city stats at any time on saturdays by using /citystats - Some minor bug / typo fixes Extra Info about Pets - Fatter pets have less chance of running away - Fatter pets have more chance of dying from a heart attack - Fatter pets do more petslap damage - Pets each have a defined chance of attacking / defending. Level 1 training increases this chance. So for example, if your pet initially had a 20% chance of defending you, after level 1 training, that could be increased to 90%. - Each different pet has a maximum possible damage done. Attack damage is randomly chosen from 0 to this maximum damage. You cannot increase your pet's max damage. - Level 2 training allows you to command your pet to attack people (without losing your pet), and also allows you to offer pet fights to others. - Untrained pets can now accept pet fights, but cannot offer. - There is a chance of your pet dying during any pet attack or pet fight. Category:Script Versions